1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a liquid crystal lens panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a display device displays a two-dimensional image (hereinafter, referred to as “2D image”). Recently, according to increased demands for a three-dimensional image (hereinafter, referred to as “3D image”) in the field of a game or movie, a display device displaying 3D images is being developed. A 3D image is recognized by inputting a pair of 2D images to both eyes of an observer and fusing the input images in the brain of the observer.
A 3D image display device (hereinafter, referred to as “3D device”) may be classified into a stereo-scopic device and an auto stereo-scopic device. In the auto stereo-scopic device, a parallex barrier-type device disclosed in the patent document 1 or a lenticular lens-type device disclosed in the patent document 2 is generally used.    The patent document 1: Korean Patent Publ. No. 10-2005-0119140    The patent document 2: Korean Patent Publ. No. 10-2003-0088244